When a Big Man Crumbles to Temptation
by djlee6
Summary: Sequel to Sneak Attack Training! Tsubaki/Black Star/FEMchrona triangle
1. Chapter 1

There have been a few people requesting me to continue Sneak Attack Training, so here it is!

Enjoy!

oooooooooo

Black Star POV

Well, Tsubaki was pissed with me. And Chrona didn't have the nerve to look at me.

When I wound up in the infirmary, everyone was wondering why Tsubaki-who had always done all she could to encourage me in everything I did-finally decided to hurt me bad enough that I needed medical attention.

Tsubaki, still kinda worked up, told everyone that she had been _trying _to help Chrona relax in the hot springs when I decided to screw everything up.

This earned me the Maka-chop of a lifetime-No!...A millenia!

And I survived because I'm THAT awesome!

But aside from my superior godliness, things were pretty fucked up. I mentioned that Chrona wasn't going anywhere near me, right? Well besides that-and Tsubaki being mad at me-Kid decided to lecture me on 'what a vulgaric demon I had become'...Soul kept calling me an idiot and telling me how 'uncool' it was to even try to spy on Tsubaki when I knew I'd get caught...

...Then turned it around by quickly asking me how it looked.

Patty didn't seem to understand what was going on but Liz rolled her eyes at hearing what I did and ignored me.

Once I could leave the infirmary, Tsubaki was waiting out in the hall, taping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest.

Just the sight made me nervous. How disgraceful of a man who will one day surpass god!

"...What?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know very well 'what'!" She stated harshly. "You aren't doing a single thing until you go down to the corridors and apologizing to Chrona!"

The instant Chrona's name was brought up, I stiffened, blood rushing to my lower regions as images flashed through my mind of when I saw Chrona naked with Tsubaki in the hot springs. Ever since I saw them together, I've endured the tortures of the needs of men...Needs I had tried to give up when I decided to become stronger than god...to one day be god!

But sitting in the infirmary...I was trapped.

Normally I'd resist my urges with training, but I was on bedrest. And you don't want to ignore 'doctor's orders' when Stein is the one giving them...

So instead I had to grit my teeth to resist and try to push the images out of my mind.

It was useless...They just kept coming even though I refused to give in. (Soul asking me about it wasn't helping much, either.)

"I...I can't," I replied. How lame...I'm supposed to be a god, and I couldn't even face Chrona!

"You will!" Tsubaki ordered.

Damnitt! I just needed some time! "Um...I...I can't because...Because I just got out of the infirmary! I still need to heal," Damn, I'm good. I didn't hold back my smug smile. I probably should have.

"Black Star," She stated darkly, wiping that smug grin right off my face, "now!"

I slumped in defeat for a moment before straightening my back, thumping my fist over my chest as a show of my maniless. "You're right, Tsubaki! A god doesn't run away from responsibility!" It was true. She always knew just what to do to push me to be a better man. "A big man should be big enough to apologize to a girl!"

Tsubaki smiled now. "That's right. And maybe she'll finally come out of her room if you encourage her to,"

"Of course! She'll have nothing to fear with god at her side!" And maybe if I faced her, I could get rid of these images in my head...

oooo

I took a deep breath and puffed my chest out before knocking loudly on Chrona's door, Tsubaki standing behind me.

"Hey, Chrona! Open up! Your god is here to speak with you!"

I heard a small 'eep' from inside before a shuffling came and Chrona peeked from behind her door, a light blush on her cheeks. "H-Hello, Black Star-kun," she greeted quietly, refusing to look at me. "Hello, Tsubaki-kun..."

"Hello, Chrona," Tsubaki replied kindly. "May we come in?"

Chrona bit her lip but nodded, opening the door and stepping aside so we could enter.

I strolled in, confident. So far, so good! No images, no urges, no indecent thoughts! Maybe I was in the clear!

...What am I saying? Of course I was! I was a big enough man to fight temptation!

I turned, still smug, over to Chrona-Tsubaki standing beside her-...and that was my downfall.

Seeing them side by side, I had flashbacks of them beside eachother in the hotspring, naked, Tsubaki's hands on Chrona while the shyer girl sighed in content and relaxed.

And suddenly my boxers were very restricting.

"Well, Black Star?" Tsubaki pressed, becoming impatient again.

I shook my head in an attempt to purify my thoughts. "Right," I mumbled, taking a deep breath to maintain my godly composure. "Chrona, I wanted to say I'm sorry for spying on you and Tsubaki in the hot springs. I didn't think you'd be there that day-ah! But that's no excuse!" What the hell! I was stumbling! "Um...Anyway...I hope ou can forgive me and be able to come out of your room," Ah man! How lame was that?

Chrona looked at the ground, figeting. "I forgive you...Thank you, Black Star-kun."

I grinned at that. Yes! She couldn't resist the apology of a god! Why was I so worried?

...Though still...those images...

"Well, we should get going," Tsubaki stated. "See you later, Chrona,"

"Oh! Ts-Tsubaki-kun!" Chrona stuttered, blushing. "Um...I was wondering...if maybe we could go to the hot spring again?"

...Oh dear go-erm...me...She wanted to go back?

"Sure, Chrona! Anytime,"

Oh, no...

ooooooooooooooo

lol perv...

plz review so i can continue this...


	2. Chapter 2

chapta two~!

enjoy!

ooooooooo

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Kid exclaimed. I know I'm loud, but jeez...

"I didn't say I was gunna do it!" I asked Kid and Soul to come over while Tsubaki was at the hot springs with Chrona to purposefully have a reason not to go after her and spy on them. "That's why I need someone here with me whenever she goes out with Chrona,"

"Uncool," Soul muttered.

"You're absolutely disgusting!" Kid growled, clearly irritated as hell.

"I'M TRYING NOT TO DO IT!" Seriously! Wasn't I being clear about this?

"...I kinda wanna go see," Soul admitted, resting his chin against the table.

"SOUL!" I felt my face go red at the memory. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Did you really expect me to?"

...Good point.

I huffed and crossed my arms together. "Soul, you really suck right now...You're god asks you to do one thing: distract him from the temptations of the hot bath...and instead you taunt him!"

Kid facepalmed and sighed. "Though the god statement is debatable, he does have a point, Soul." Kid turned to me then, looking a lot more collected than he did a minute ago. "I do admit, you were acting very responsibly when you called us to distract you rather than simply leaving it to your own ability to stay put. You would have surely gone after them,"

"Was it really that good?"

"YES! IT WAS INCREDIBLE, ALRIGHT! UP UNTIL I WOULD UP IN THE INFIRMARY BECAUSE RAGNORAK SAW ME!"

Soul just busted out laughing, Kid trying like hell to hold back his own laugh.

oooo

The guys eventually got off my case and decided the best way to keep my attention was to play some of my favorite movies (even though Kid despised the crude humor but whatever, I'm god not him so meh).

After a couple hours, the front door downstairs opened and we all paused our conversation.

"...Hello? Black Star, are you home?"

Oh, Tsubaki..."Yeah, we're upstairs!"

Course when Tsubaki came in, she wasn't alone...

Chrona was behind her. Both of them with their hair still wet, evidence of what they had done a short time ago...

The very idea made me hard.

I glanced over and saw that Soul and Kid were frozen in place, both starting to turn red at the sight.

Now there was no way they could give me hell.

"Oh, hello Soul-kun and Kid-kun," Tsubaki greeted polietly, Chrona bowing shallowly in suit, pink dusting her cheeks.

I caught Kid shake his head a bit (no doubt to clear the pervy thoughts that were being transmitted through all of our brains via my god like awesomeness). "Hello, Tsubaki...Chrona..." He returned, putting on that whole gentleman persona thing. "How was the spring?"

Chrona smiled softly. "O-oh...i-it was lovely..."

"Sorry to interupt you boys. I just wanted to drop my bag off before walking Chrona back," Tsubaki explained.

"It's cool," Soul assured, standing up. "We were just about to leave, actually."

"Oh...Well if that's the case...Black Star, would you like to come with us?"

Ah, hell...

I shrugged it off. "Sure. As a big man, I can't let you girls wander around in the dark," I commented, trying to unhold my manly reputation while hiding my arousal.

I was so fucked...

ooooooooo

plz review :3


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three~!

sorry for the long wait~!

KuriSari: lol did you really expect them to be of much help? actually, considering that they were watching movies most of the time, they helped more than they should've. But if they just tortured him from the get-go, the story wouldn't progress very far, I think...maybe they can torture him later lol ;)

DarkdemonRaYven: lol yes, black star's pain is enjoyable to watch~!

ForbiddenDarkSoul: Indeed~! Young men are expected to be perverts, but I guess I can't really judge lol especially considering what kind of stories I've written ~looks at the list~ my, my, im just as bad as a hormonal teenage boy :p

anyway, enjoy~!

ooooooooooooooooo

Black Star POV

Why the hell did I ever agree to come with them!? After keeping myself away from them all day, Soul and Kid decide to bail on me right when I needed them the most!

I took a deep breath as I followed Tsubaki and Chrona to the Academy, pretending I was keeping an eye on any creep that might come stumbling out of an alley when really I was trying to keep from staring at the both of them.

The images in my head seemed to be screaming at me now...It didn't help that I could still see water dripping from black and pink locks. Of course, in Chrona's case, her hair was loose, so the driplets were free to fall down that long neck of hers and disappair into the collar of her white tee shirt. Seriously, did she have to wear white!? Of all the colors, that's the one she chose?! What happened to black!? She always wore black! Why the hell isn't she wearing it now!? And why the hell didn't Tsubaki tell her what happens when white clothes gets wet!?

As if on cue...oh wow...I think I can see some of her bra...pink...Just the smallest hint of color where some water fell from her hair and down her back...If only it wasn't becoming so dark maybe I could see more...

Wait! No! I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. Godlike beings like myself should not be reduced to perverted fantasies! Well...at least she had on black pants...

Wait, those were yoga pants, right? Does Chrona do yoga? I bet she does...Kid and Soul were always saying how flexible she was during their fights...

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, noting that my face was heating up and being thankful for the growing darkness and praying it was doing a good job to mask my arousal. 'Probably bettet to just keep looking ahead,' I figured, looking up to keep my eyes on the trail-in between the two women that were torturing me unknowingly-...

Only so see Chrona suddenly look back in front of her, too...

'Shit...She didn't see me staring at her ass just now did she?!'

My fears were confirmed, when Chrona discreetely tugged down the hem of her shirt in what looked like some vain effort to hide herself.

I began to freak out, my eyes darting over to Tsubaki to see if she caught me, too. But she just went on talking to Chrona like she had been before. She must not have seen...I hope Chrona doesn't tell her, or I might wind up back in the infirmary again...I'll just have to take a minute to apologize once we drop her off at her room...

I was both anxious and horrified when we waltzed through the halls of the Academy, getting closer and closer to Chrona's room with each step. I was beginning to reconsider my idea to apologize to her, but quickly dismissed that. I was no coward! I was going to be greater than god! I had to man up and make this right! It had taken me so long to get Chrona to warm up to me. I couldn't fuck it up now by making her think I was some kinda perv!

When we got downstairs, Tsubaki still kept talking Chrona's ear off at her door, so Chrona just let us follow her into her room without saying a word, so Tsubaki could still keep talking but Chrona could also put her bag down.

While my partner was finishing her story that I wasn't listening to, I looked around the room, trying not to picture Chrona laying in her bed naked and smiling, ushering me over with a single finger and a sultry smile...

Damnitt, I need help.

"Guess we'll leave you then," Tsubaki said, breaking my train of thought and bringing me back to reality. "It was fun going to the spring today. We'll have to do it again next day off from class!"

Chrona smiled at that. "That would be nice. Thank you,"

Tsubaki began to head out, but I quickly cut her off, gesturing for her to lean down so I could tell her something. She was confused but leaned down just a bit so I could whisper in her ear.

"I just need a second to talk to Chrona. I don't wanna cause I seen but I need to tell her that...Well...ya know, that she shouldn't wear white at times like this," It was a humiliating excuse, but it needed to be said.

When Tsubaki pulled back, I saw her eyes wide and her face flushed. "Oh, god! I didn't even think of that!" She exclaimed in a harsh whisper. She nodded eagerly in agreement then. "I'll just be in the hall,"

Once she left, I looked over to Chrona, who had a confused look on her face.

Clearing my throat, I moved so I was standing a little closer to her. "Um...I'm sorry, I just wanted to stay behind to tell you that..." I cleared my throat again out of nervousness. Damn, this was tough..."Um...Chrona, you can't wear white when you know you're going to be wet. Because when white clothing becomes wet...it's often see-through..." I kept my eyes on her expression, hoping that she wouldn't have a nervous fit.

But instead Chrona remained pretty blank-faced and shrugged. "I know,"

...She...knows? But why...?

I was unable to respond. So instead I just turned and walked out, barely registering the fact that Tsubaki began talking up a storm, praising me for being such a gentleman and being so considerate of Chrona despite how embarrassing it must have been.

'Maybe Chrona isn't as innocent as everyone thought...'

ooooooooooo

plz review~!


End file.
